


A Familiar Face (HankCon-ish)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Gen, M/M, Melodrama, Mutual Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Reconciliation, all david cage games have melodrama so, i should just start tagging all future dbh things with melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: Connor's on his way home from the grocery store when he notices something that isn't right.





	A Familiar Face (HankCon-ish)

   Morals are something Connor thinks he grasps, kind of.

   It's hard to tell right from wrong. If you ask Hank, this thing is right, but then if you ask someone else, it's wrong, and vice-versa. Everyone's got their own outlook on the world, and Connor isn't sure where he stands on the moral compass. He knows some things are universally wrong, like murder, and cheating on your significant other, and things like that, but some things aren't so black and white. Life as a whole is still pretty confusing. It's only March, so the revolution has only been won for about four months now, and he's still discovering new things all the time, even though he's supposed to have 'infinite knowledge'. 

   He'd left the house to go get groceries, since him and Hank were running low, and the hard-boiled eccentric police Lieutenant gave him permission (finally) to fix his unhealthy diet and habits. He made it very clear that if Connor couldn't make healthy food taste good, he was going back to greasy burgers. Connor was sure he could find a recipe that made veggies taste good. 

   He's on his way home from the store when he hears voices from the next street over, a man and a woman. "Hey, cmon, baby--"

   "Leave me alone, creep!"

   That doesn't sound like a good situation, so Connor turns the corner, keeping himself in the shadows so he isn't spotted, so he can get more information. He does a quick scan of the two people-- the one is an adult male, named Parker Wolfe, age thirty-five with a criminal background for assault. The other is a female android, one he already knows. The blue-haired Traci from the Eden Club. 

   There are two options floating across his program right now. 

_Intervene  
  **Leave**_

   He feels like he owes this Traci; he did point a gun at her and her girlfriend, after all. And either way, it's looking like this guy doesn't want to take no for an answer, and Connor already knows what happens to ladies after dark with men who won't take no for an answer. 

  _**Intervene**  
   Leave_

   He has to help her. Emerging from his dark place in the shadows, he sets down the grocery bags and starts walking over just as the situation is about to escalate. She's telling him to get off her while he's groping her, and Connor just won't stand for it. 

Ruse  
 **Assault**  
   Dialogue

   Actually attacking him doesn't seem like a good idea, but intimidating him will probably work. He pulls out his service pistol, walks up behind the guy and puts the barrel of the gun to the back of his head. He immediately stops in his tracks. "I suggest you stop and leave this woman alone. She said 'no'." Peter slowly puts his hands up and turns around slowly to face Connor. He's definitely not the most handsome. Meanwhile, Traci, who'd been laying on the ground, gets to her feet and backs up a little. She's definitely recognized Connor by now. "You should leave." He adds. 

   Peter Wolfe only nods, and then walks away, which turns into a jog, where he keeps looking back at Connor. Intimidation seems to have worked. He looks back at Traci, who seems a bit scared, whether shaken from her previous situation or the current one, where she's staring at someone who once held her and her girlfriend at gunpoint, Connor can't tell. Maybe both. He put his service gun back in its holster. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "I don't hunt androids anymore. I'm one of you."

   She seems convinced enough if Connor's lack of an LED, casual clothes and wild hair is anything to go off of, which it kind of is. "Thank you... I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up and scared him off."

   Connor's got a pretty good idea where that situation was headed, and he's pretty glad he stopped it. "Where's your girlfriend?"

   "She's at home," Traci replied. "I was just going on a walk when that creep found me."

   "It's not safe to be by yourself after dark. Can I walk you home?" When she doesn't reply for a moment, Connor feels the need to add on to that. "There's no subtext laying underneath that sentence. I just don't want that to happen to you again when there might not be anyone to save you."

   "Okay... Yeah. I'd really appreciate getting home to her in one piece."

   Connor grabs the grocery bags he'd left lying on the sidewalk in favor of saving her, and she starts leading the way, while he stays closely behind her, looking around for any other possible threats. There aren't many people around right now, given that it's seven-thirty, and most people have only just gotten home from work, or were unemployed, and had never left the house in the first place. The fact that he's walking with her probably makes them look like a couple, which will ward off any undesirables, too, but you can never be too careful. 

   For a while, there's nothing but awkward silence between them, until Traci speaks up. "Thank you for letting us go back at the Eden Club, but... Why'd you do it? You had us right in the line of fire. You could have easily shot us."

   "I was a deviant the entire time," Connor told her. "I just didn't know it until Markus got through to me. I didn't want to hunt deviants. I was just following my programming."

   She nods a little in understanding. "What's your life like now? Now that we're free."

   "I have a family, kind of. Not a very conventional kind of family, but it's my family, nonetheless. It's nice to belong somewhere. How is your girlfriend?"

   "She's great," Traci says, almost dreamily. "She's one of those gals who get high on life, y'know? I really love her. She's great. We've been talking about the possibility of adopting, starting a family. She really likes the idea." Traci goes on gushing for a good five minutes about her wonderful, beautiful girlfriend, and it brings a smile to Connor's face. He's very glad he let them go, back at the Eden Club, only now knowing that he and Hank were on the wrong side, as the Lieutenant had put it all those months ago. "What about you? Are you interested in anyone?"

   "The man I live with is an interesting character," Connor admits. "He's not conventionally attractive, and he can be a bit stubborn at times, but I care about him, and I can tell he cares about me, too. Though, to what degree, I can't tell."

   "Have you told him how you feel?"

   Connor shakes his head no. "I'm more interested in getting his life on track a bit better. He was in a really bad place when I met him a couple months. He's doing a bit better now, but I want to get him to a place where he has bad days, instead of bad weeks before I go telling him how I really feel. I'm content just being in his presence."

   "Well, I hope you can help him." She said. A moment later, she stops walking, and Connor follows suit. "Thank you, again, for helping me back there. You take care of yourself."

   "You, too. Tell your girlfriend I said hi." He smiled. Traci returns the smile and pulls keys out of her pocket.

   "Bye, Connor."

   "Bye."

   She opens the door to her house, and Connor starts his rather lengthy walk home. It was worth it.  
\----------------------------

   As Connor walks in the door at eight-fifteen, he fully expects Sumo to jump up on him-- which happens, so he was right. He puts the grocery bags down and scratches Sumo behind the ears. "Well, you took your sweet time." Comes Hank's voice from the couch. Connor looks over at him.

   "I apologize for the wait, Hank. I was helping someone."

   "Oh?"

   "I ran into the blue-haired Traci. She was being sexually harassed, and things were about to escalate. I walked her home so nothing else bad would happen to her."

   Hank gives a nod of understanding. "That's awfully gentleman-like of you. She didn't mind the fact that you pointed a gun at her and her girl a couple'a months ago?"

   "I told her I was only acting under the influence of my programming, and that I no longer wanted to hunt deviants because I am one."

   "Well, next time you walk a lady you just saved from getting raped home, might I suggest walking a bit faster? I was about to call you. I was getting a bit worried some asshole who doesn't like androids decided you were their next target."

   "Got it. I'll start up on dinner, now."

   "Thanks, Con."

   Knowing that Hank had been worried about him warmed Connor's thirium pump a little, metaphorically. Or maybe that was just his temperature regulator. Either way, it felt good to know Hank cared. He cooked dinner with a smile on his face.


End file.
